


Spy

by dontcare77ghj



Series: Sleep [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:00:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21949231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontcare77ghj/pseuds/dontcare77ghj
Relationships: Natasha Romanov (Marvel) & Reader, Natasha Romanov/Sam Wilson, Natasha Romanov/Sam Wilson/Reader, Sam Wilson (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Sleep [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1518629
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Spy

There was a time that Natasha was the world’s best assassin. When people feared her and what she did. Of course, her time as an assassin was over, but even after all these years she couldn’t shake the habits that she’d worked so hard to make.  
It took her a long time to admit that she had feelings for you and Sam, and an even longer time for her to act on her feelings. Together you and Sam had helped Natasha understand feelings were fine and that she was entitled to them. She’d been able to break her habit of not feeling thanks to you both, but still was still working on curbing some of her other habits.  
One habit that had been useful in her previous line of work and now was nothing more than an annoyance, was how she could wake up at the smallest sound or movement. Before it worked in her favor, kept her alive, and now it was the one thing that kept her unable to sleep, especially while sharing her bed with two other people.

Non-reader POV  
Sam was the worst person to sleep next to, Natasha decided. Despite laying on the other side of their girlfriend he still somehow managed to continuously kick Natasha awake all night. At first it was just light, little, nudges but soon it had turned into rough kicks where he would scratch her with his toenails.  
Natasha growled lowly as Sam kicked her hard in her shin. Reaching over Natasha lightly punched the man’s shoulder. Sam grumbled and turned away in his sleep. Natasha sighed, rubbing his shoulder lightly before closing her eyes and going back to sleep.  
An hour. It took Sam a fucking hour before he’d rolled back over and kicked Natasha in the thigh. Natasha took a deep breath to calm herself before she pushed his foot away. She closed her eyes and rolled over. Just as Natasha was drifting off, she felt a swift kick to her ass.  
“Okay that’s it.” She growled, sitting up and grabbing her pillow. Careful not to hit her sleeping girlfriend, she brought the pillow down harshly on Sam’s head.  
Sam shot up and rapidly began to look around the room, relaxing as he only saw Natasha and Y/N. “Why did you hit me?” Sam grumbled, laying back down.  
“You keep kicking me.” Natasha stated, narrowing her eyes at the man. “Do it one more time, I will suffocate you in your sleep.” She added, hitting him one more time.  
“You wouldn’t do that you love me.” He said with a cocky, but sleepy, grin.  
“Whatever you say.” Natasha grumbled, laying back down. “Wait and see what happens when you kick me again.” She added, kissing Y/N on the shoulder before closing her eyes and drifting back off.  
Half an hour later a nudge. A hard nudge. And then another and then another, each harder than the last.  
“That’s it.” Natasha growled, sitting up. Natasha snatched the pillow off the bed and began hitting the man harshly. Sam let out a loud noise and jumped up and out of the bed at the feeling.  
“Nat!” Sam yelled. “What the hell!”  
“Shut the fuck up Sam.” Natasha hushed. “Y/N is still asleep. She doesn’t need to be awake and I don’t want to be either.” Natasha said, rubbing her hand soothingly over their stirring girlfriends’ arm.  
“Then why are you?” Sam asked, still standing by the side of the bed. “I want to sleep, and I don’t want to be attacked again.”  
“Yes, well, I don’t want to be kicked again. I asked you nicely and now I’m warning you. I will kick you out of bed if you kick me one more time.” Natasha threatened, raising the pillow at the man.  
“Okay, okay, I promise. I won’t kick you again. I swear.” He vowed, raising a hand. Natasha nodded, put her pillow back down and laid back.  
“What’s going on?” Y/N mumbled as Sam crawled back into bed.  
“Nothing, angel, go back to sleep.” Natasha soothed. In response Y/N shifted and rested her head under Natasha’s chin.  
Sam woke up two hours later as he hit the floor.  
“What the fuck Nat?” Sam whined, rubbing the back of his head.  
“I told you the fucking consequences.” Natasha said without lifting her head from her pillow. 

Y/N was not the worst person to sleep next to. She was the better of Natasha’s two partners. She rarely woke during the night, rarely moved around and wasn’t a blanket hog. She was better to sleep next to than Sam that was for sure.  
Natasha sighed as she awoke that night. Sam was kicking again. Natasha kicked her foot over Y/N’s legs, attempting to reach the man. When her foot hit nothing but air Natasha opened her eyes and saw Sam wasn’t in bed.  
It was then she remembered that Sam was out of town for the weekend. Realizing Sam wasn’t kicking her, Natasha looked down to see Y/N shifting around in the bed with a frown on her face.  
Natasha pulled the H/C woman closer to her and ran her fingers through the woman’s hair. Y/N tried to squirm away, but Natasha held her tightly.  
“Shh, you’re okay, angel.” Natasha murmured, still running her fingers through her girlfriend’s hair. The H/C woman settled back down making Natasha smile softly. Natasha curled further around Y/N and quickly went back to sleep.  
Even in her sleep, Natasha felt Y/N roll away. And even in her sleep, Natasha moved closer and wrapped her arms around the sleeping H/C. Y/N settled at the contact and Natasha smiled in her sleep.  
Natasha wasn’t sure how long she’d been asleep but all she knew was that it had not been a long sleep. Instead of Y/N moving around, this time Natasha was awoken by a strange noise. At first Natasha thought it was a mouse or their cat at the door, but the sound was much louder and coming from right next to her.  
Natasha opened her eyes to see Y/N moving around once again and whimpering in her sleep. Even in her sleep, her face was scrunched up, a fearful expression donning her normally cheery face.  
“Y/N, angel, wake up.” Natasha said, shaking Y/N’s shoulder gently. The woman shot up and frantically looked around the room in a panic. “Hey, you’re okay.” Natasha cooed, making Y/N look at her finally.  
“It was just a dream.” Y/N sighed in realization. “It’s okay, it was just a dream.” She added, shifting closer to Natasha. Y/N pressed her face into Natasha’s chest and Natasha wrapped her arms around her.  
“Do you want to talk to me about it?” She asked, pressing her lips to the H/C haired woman’s head. Y/N shook her head and pressed her head further into the crook of Natasha’s neck.  
“Just want you to hold me please.” Y/N requested. Natasha hummed and kissed the side of Y/N’s head.  
“I can do that.” Natasha said.  
“I love you, Tasha.” Y/N murmured, with a sleepy smile.  
“Love you too, Y/N.”  
The two didn’t exchange anymore words , they didn’t have to, they just laid together Y/N taking the comfort she wanted from Natasha who was more than willing to give it to her.  
Half an hour later Natasha felt Y/N go back to sleep and it was only when she was sure Y/N was asleep she allowed herself to drift off.

If there was one thing Natasha both loved and loathed, it was having someone sleep on her. Not just next to her, but when someone used her body as a pillow. There were too many factors involved with having someone sleep on her that made it impossible for her to sleep.  
Natasha would wake at the change in someone's breathing, at the slightest shift of someone’s body, if she could hear the lightest of snores and if she could feel someone moving the blanket, Natasha was awake.  
She rarely allowed both her partners to lay on her, but there were times she just couldn’t say no. She loved them both and when they had all had a bad day, it provided them comfort and made her feel warm inside because she knew they were safe.  
“Y/N move your ass.” Sam said, pulling the blankets down on the bed. “You’ve been in there forever.”  
“Hold your horses, Wilson.” Y/N commented, rolling her eyes as she re-entered the bedroom. “I couldn’t re-apply the bandages.”  
“Do you want some help?” Natasha asked, pulling her hair into a low ponytail.  
“Please.” Y/N said, handing the red head a roll of bandages. Natasha made quick work of applying fresh bandages to Y/N’s shoulder and placed a kiss on top when she finished. “Thank you, Tash.”  
“No problem.” She responded , turning her and the woman towards the bed where Sam was already lounging. What are you staring at Wilson?” Natasha asked, climbing into the middle of the bed.  
“The two most beautiful women in the tower.” Sam said, making both women roll their eyes fondly.  
“Cheesy.” Natasha told him as Y/N curled up next to Natasha.  
“But sweet.” Y/N added, resting her chest on Natasha’s chest. “Night cheese ball, night Nat.” Y/N murmured, snuggling into Nat’s chest.  
“Night Y/N.” Natasha said, kissing Y/N’s head. “Good night Sam.” She added, leaning over to kiss Sam.  
“Good night you too.” Sam responded, laying back. Natasha sighed after a half hour of Sam tossing, sighing and turning.  
“I will kill you.” Natasha quietly threatened. “Go to sleep.”  
“I can’t.” Sam sighed, running a hand down his face. “I can’t get comfortable and I can’t sleep.”  
“Come here.” Natasha ordered, stretching a hand out to the man. Sam complied and Natasha made him rest his head on her chest.  
“There are so many things I could say right now.” Sam laughed, settling down.  
“If you do, you’ll be on the couch.” Natasha threatened, shaking her head. “Just relax and go to sleep.”  
Sam quickly fell asleep with Natasha not far behind. The alarm next to the bed read 4:21 when Natasha next awoke. Sam was coughing harshly, and Y/n was shifting slightly. Natasha patted Sam gently on the back and leaned down to kiss Y/N.  
The two settled back down and Natasha sighed, happy her partners were contently asleep but also in annoyance. This was going to be a long night, but it was worth it.


End file.
